The invention relates to a flashing device which prevents deterioration of an aperture or aperture mounting surrounding a service feed line entering or exiting a vertical wall or roof curb of a building.
Heretofore service to or from a building has been made accessible by a feed line or pipe penetrating a hole drilled through a wall of the structure. Generally, the pipe is immovably fixed in place by cementing it in the hole.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to overcome the above problems by providing a unique device which eliminates exposure to moisture and UV radiation at the point of service entry or exit to or from a building. Another object is to provide an economical and commercially feasible solution to the above problem. These and other objects and benefits of the present device will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.
This invention concerns flashing device adapted for covering a service feed line to or from a building and optionally any mounting which secures the feed line in place, which device comprises
(i) a substantially flat plate member suitable for attachment to a surface of the wall over the service feed line and any mounting associated therewith, said plate member having a centrally located keyhole shaped opening with the upper eye portion positioned above the leg portion of the keyhole and
(ii) a downwardly or horizontally extending hollow sleeve integrally mounted through the eye portion of the keyhole opening which sleeve essentially contains a slot or opening running along the entire length of its underside portion, the opposed upper ends of said slot or opening being convergent with the bottom eye portion and the top leg portion of the keyhole, said sleeve and slot being adapted to receive a service line, e.g. a gas or fuel line, electrical wiring a building vent or duct or other service means requiring penetration of an exposed vertical structure of a building.
The flashing device of this invention is a round, square or rectangular member preferably composed of metal, e.g. aluminum or steel, which is conveniently attached to the wall surface by nailing at a plurality of sites; however flashing devices, composed of a weather resistant high density plastic or atactic polypropylene, are also contemplated for use in this invention. The metal flashing devices can be modified by having an outer peripheral margin of atactic polypropylene so that attachment can be accomplished by torching the device to the wall. Also, the device may be attached by means of plate rim to wall coating of weather resistant adhesive.
The preferred diameter of the sleeve including the slot space running the entire length of the sleeve is at least approximately equal to that of the service conduit entering or leaving the building and is sufficient to provide a snug fit around the circumference of the conduit. However, sleeve openings of wider diameter are also within the scope of the invention.
To provide suitable protection against weathering, the sleeve of the flashing device is extended from the exposed surface of the plate by a distance sufficient to allow drainage of any moisture which may accumulate therein. By way of illustration, for example, a 12xc3x9712 inch plate, the sleeve is preferably extended at least 7 inches. The sleeve can also extend from the opposite, unexposed side of the plate, through the wall to provide added support for the service line.
The plate has a thickness to assure rigidity, preferably 23-30 gauge metal and can be of any configuration suitable for covering the access hole and/or service mounting in the wall; however, substantially square or rectangular plates are suitable for most applications. It will be understood that the present flashing device can vary widely in many shapes and sizes commensurate with the dimensions of the conduit access hole and service required, e.g. conduit, gas line, drainage line, duct work and the like.
Other modifications also contemplated within the scope of this invention include a plate having a slightly thicker central area around the keyhole opening to promote drainage and/or a sleeve having one or more internal whiskers directed to the sleeve outlet end to direct moisture away from the mounting of the conduit.
A main advantage of the present invention is that the present flashing device can be applied to buildings, which have existing wall mounted service lines without dismantling the existing installation. Other benefits and advantages will become apparent from this disclosure.
Having generally described the invention, reference is had to the accompanying figures of the drawing which illustrates the most preferred embodiments but are not to be construed as limiting to the scope of the invention as defined above and in the appended claims.